<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Val and Juls: The YouTube Channel by moneyoverhoes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236224">Val and Juls: The YouTube Channel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moneyoverhoes/pseuds/moneyoverhoes'>moneyoverhoes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amar a Muerte (TV), Amar a Muerte (TV) RPF, Juliantina - Fandom, Juliantinas, Juliantinas - Fandom, aam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bebecitas, Established Relationship, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Juliantina, Juliantinas - Freeform, Romance, Smut, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, cute couple, literally pure fluff, pure fluff, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moneyoverhoes/pseuds/moneyoverhoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Picture this: Your favorite Youtube couple just uploaded a brand new video and you couldn’t be more excited. Now, replace them with Val and Juls. </p><p>(OR Juliantina Youtuber AU)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juliantina - Relationship, Valentina Carvajal &amp; Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés, Valentina y Juliana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Val and Juls: The YouTube Channel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve had this idea in my head for a while  Let me know what you guys think!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You ready, baby?” Valentina asked as she finished setting up their camera and lights. Juliana was sat down on the couch in front of her, nervously waiting to start filming their first youtube video as a couple. They had been together for about two years now and Valentina thought it would be a great idea to start a youtube channel together. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Mhm,” Juliana nodded and looked up at her girlfriend with a smile and warm cheeks. She loved whenever Valentina called her baby. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She finished up on focusing the camera, making sure the shot was perfect. She released a small squeal when her eyes landed on Juliana’s through the camera lens. “I can’t believe how pretty you are,” she complimented with a smile making Juliana chuckle. She pressed the record button on the camera then moved to accompany Juls on the couch, sitting impossibly close together. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Do I look okay?” Valentina asked, turning to face Juliana and fixing her hair. Juliana nodded with a bright smile, placing some of Val’s hair behind her ear and kissing her cheek lovingly. “You look beautiful,” she spoke before pulling back. Valentina happily leaned back into her girlfriend, stealing a soft kiss off of her lips for added motivation before starting the video. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Okay...” she breathed out and sat up straight, running her hand down Juliana’s thigh as she gathered her thoughts. She felt Juls wrap an arm around her waist protectively, fingers playing absentmindedly with the loops on Valentina’s jeans. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hello everyone and welcome to our channel! My name is Valentina and this is my lovely girlfriend Juliana.” She spoke excitedly as Juls waved at the camera. “Today we’re gonna be doing the Girlfriend Tag. Babe, do you remember the rules?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“We just have to answer the questions, right?” Juls replied, sneakily peering over her girlfriend’s shoulder to see the questions on her phone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, pretty much. I’m gonna ask the questions and we’ll answer them together-“ she paused before turning to look Juliana in the eyes. “You have to be honest Juls,” she warned playfully earning an eye roll from the other girl. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Okay so the first question is... What were your first impressions of each other?” Valentina asked grinning at the expression on her girlfriend’s face as she recalled their first encounter. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Well the way we met was a bit different wasn’t it? Valentina was going through a lot at the time and when I first saw you, you were crying your eyes out,” she smiled to herself at the memory. “Even though you were so sad, I just remember thinking you were ridiculously beautiful. Even when you were crying. I don’t know, I was just drawn to you. I knew I wanted to be there for you and I had never met you before. It was weird.” she smiled fondly and looked at Val expectantly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Valentina eyed her girlfriend for a moment before replying, “A good kind of weird though. I felt so comfortable and safe around you when we met. My first impression was that. I just wanted to feel that over and over again.” she spoke with eyes glancing over Juliana’s features. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Mm, so I had you from the start,” Juls joked and squeezed her girlfriend’s waist affectionately. Valentina leaned into her embrace, “Yeah,” she pecked Juls cheek, “You already knew that though,” she winked and moved on to the next question. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What’s your favorite part of my body? This should be good.” Valentina giggled and looked over at Juls whose eyes were busy roaming over her girlfriend’s body to form her answer. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Honestly babe?” Juls started with an amused smirk. “I love everything about you, it’s hard to choose.” she said earning an eye roll from Val. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You have to choose.” she said. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, I would say your eyes.... and your lips.... and your boobs.” she nodded with a lick of the lips. “What about me? What’s your favorite part of my body?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I was gonna say the same thing!” Valentina laughed before continuing. “I love your neck too...” she smiled before bringing a hand to the spot on her girlfriend’s body briefly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Ooh this next question is messy... Would you take me back if I cheated?” Valentina asked with a raised brow. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh fuck, um...” Juls paused caught off guard by the question. “I want to say no because I’m so secure now in our relationship, I think that we would have to be at a point of no return for you to deliberately cheat on me. I don’t know if we would be happy together after something like that.” she watched as Val nodded in agreement. “Realistically, I love you so much that I would probably forgive you. I wouldn’t want to live without you.” she looked into her girlfriend’s eyes, slipping the hand she had around her underneath Val’s shirt to rest on her bare hip out of the camera’s view. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Even if I hurt you like that?” Valentina questioned, intrigued by her girlfriend’s answer. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. What? You wouldn’t take me back?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Absolutely not. Because that means you’ve lost respect for me, I couldn’t look at you the way I do now.” Valentina scoffed and said matter of factly. “Good to know.” Juls chuckled at her girlfriend’s serious expression before turning her attention to the list of questions on Val’s phone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Let me ask one,” she grinned and took Valentina’s phone into her hand. “Okay, who wears the pants in the relationship?” she laughed because Val always talks about how whipped Juls is for her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You know what, I think I do!” Juls probed trying to get a reaction out of her girlfriend. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah okay. We both </span>
  <span class="s2">know</span>
  <span class="s1"> that I wear the pants,” Valentina scoffed and then bit her lip as she felt Juliana’s palm creeping over her abdomen. She suppressed the smile and caressed the hand on her skin lovingly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I really want to know your answer for this one.” Valentina prefaced before asking the next question. “What were your thoughts after we first did it?” she grinned and watch her girlfriend’s cheeks flush at the memory and the morning after. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Did it? Like-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“When we first had sex,” Valentina clarified. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Um,” Juls wore a shy smile and glanced up at Val. “I’m not gonna say the very first thing I thought, it’s probably not appropriate,” she giggled and thought back to their first time together. “I just remember thinking that it felt right and it felt reaaaally good. I just wanted to be close to you all the time after that, I was literally addicted to you.” she smiled and licked her lips, the urge to make out with her girlfriend was growing by the second. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You still are,” Valentina flirted and leaned in to place a soft kiss on Juliana’s jaw, lingering there after noticing the glint in her girlfriend’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Please, you’re 10 times worse than I am,” she stated and pulled Val into her, enjoying the gentle treatment from her lips. Her arm fully encircled Val’s waist as she pulled back. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I have no problem admitting that,” she giggled softly before eyeing her girlfriend with lust. She turned back to face the camera and glanced at the remaining questions, giddy that there were only a few left so the she could have Juliana all to herself for the rest of the day. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What’s the first thing I do in the morning?” she asked before moving a hand to rest on Juliana’s thigh. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“That’s easy, the first thing you do is kiss me. She doesn’t even brush her teeth or anything, it’s kind of gross actually.” Juls teased laughing at Val’s disapproving expression. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You’re so mean!” she slapped her love’s leg playfully. “You love my morning kisses.” she rolled her eyes and looked into the camera lens. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“The first thing Juls does in the morning is kick me off the bed in her sleep.” laughing at Juls shocked expression. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“ONE TIME! and it was an accident!” she defended. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I know baby,” Valentina laughed before grabbing her girlfriend by the chin and kissing her lips gently. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“This one is funny, who is more jealous?” Valentina asked with a smirk. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You. Definitely.” Juls answered immediately making her girlfriend chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not that bad anymore,” Val pouted and earned a look of disbelief from Juliana. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe not, but you get jealous way easier than I do,” Juls smiled. She honestly loved it whenever Val got jealous or protective over her. It made her feel loved. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“That’s because people need to know you’re mine.” she said with an unashamed shrug. “I think I get jealous more often than you but when you get jealous it’s way worse. She sees red,” Val chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. There’s no talking me down when it comes to you.” Juls smiled at the girl in her arms, winking at the look in her blue eyes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Valentina took in a deep breath before preparing for the next question. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, babe this is the last one.” Val said, smiling when she felt Juls hand moving absentmindedly against the skin underneath her shirt. She knew that her girlfriend loved the feeling of her hands on her skin. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What have you learned from me?” she asked and placed her phone down beside her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“That’s a good one. I think I’ve learned a lot from you.” Juls replied and looked as if she was in deep thought about the question, her hand still rubbing Val’s side gently as she came to an answer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve taught me patience. Like how to be patient with myself and how to let myself be loved. You taught me how to let go of the past and the things that were hurting me instead of helping me. You taught me how to be comfortable with wearing my heart on my sleeve and how to live in the moment, how to enjoy falling in love with you,” Juliana spoke to her girlfriend lovingly, smiling at how Valentina couldn’t resist the urge to touch her, resting a hand on her face. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, stop before you make me cry,” she laughed and accepted the kiss Juls pressed to the corner of her mouth. The words of affirmation mixed with the close proximity of her love and their memories together caused a wave of affection to wash over her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You told me to be honest,” Jus replied with a smug grin, loving the effects she had on her girlfriend. “It’s your turn to answer the question.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“The main thing I’ve learned from you is how to be selfless and how to forgive myself and really love myself. You’ve also shown me how to see the world from a different perspective.”she paused and smiled warmly at Juls. “I feel like we could go on forever talking about each other, but that’s the end of the video everyone!” she addressed the camera. “You wanna say anything babe?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Like this video and subscribe to our channel and yeah I hope you guys enjoyed our girlfriend tag.” Juls said with a shy smile and looked at her girlfriend for approval. Valentina chuckled lightly at the childlike antics. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll see you in our next video! Bye!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Bye!” they said in unison</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“That wasn’t bad was it?” Valentina asked her girlfriend after turning off the camera. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“It just felt like I was talking to you. I actually really enjoyed it.” Juliana smiled and walked into her girlfriend’s arms. “I really wanted to kiss you the whole time though,” she whispered before taking Val’s lips between hers. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Mm,” Valentina hummed against her lips, bring her arms around Juliana’s neck. “You can kiss me whenever you want baby, I don’t care about the camera. I’ll just cut it out later.” she spoke softly into the soft space between them, grinning at the raised eyebrows on her girlfriend’s face. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t have to tell me twice.” she whispered before connecting their lips again. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">-</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>